Enchanted Christmas
by Alastor Vega
Summary: AU. CC and Lelouch are spending their first Christmas as husband and wife. Hilarity Ensues. And maybe more.


**Feliz Navidad.**

**Made this back In February. I took a prompt from the WitchxWarlock forum back then.**

**P.S. I wrote this in all dialogue. Which I will never try again.**

**Prompt: Christmas Tree.**

"C.C., you think you could help me unload the tree from the car?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Eating pizza."

"You do that everyday. Now get your lazy butt off the couch and help me with this tree."

"Fine. I swear, what was the point of marrying you if I have to help you with moving objects."

"Just stop your whining."

"Of course, I have to remind myself that you have to reach for an inhaler every time you go up the stairs."

"We're lucky our income doesn't rely on your comedy act."

"I'm just saying. Good think it doesn't effect where it really counts.:

"I always knew you only married me just because of my body."

"You… could've… help… me… more."

"Its not ladylike for a woman to lift up heavy things."

"Yeah… you're the definition of ladylike. Lazy, rude, flirtiest."

"I'm only those things to you, honey."

"I feel so special, dear."

"Just put up the lights."

"By myself?"

"But of course."

"And pray tell why cant you help out?"

"Because I'm going to watch my Christmas specials."

"You can always tape them.'

"Its not the same. And besides, this year is the premiere of _Cheese-kun Save Santa's Village._"

"You're too old to watch some silly child's' program."

"Always the miser. You should really act like more like a child every so often."

"And be another you? I pass."

"Come on, I think I might actually enjoy it more with you watching it with me."

"Fine. But only if you help me with the lights later."

"Fine."

"Well, there's thirty minute of my life I wont get back

_WHACK_

"What was that for?"

"If you didn't like it, you shouldn't have watch it."

"You ask me to watch it."

"Strange, I don't remember that."

"You insufferable Witch."

"Sticks and stones."

"Just help me with the lights."

"You're putting the lights wrong."

"For once I actually help you and you dare to say I'm doing it wrong? You must have gotten brain damage when I hit you with Cheese-kun."

"Listen, you have to wrap it around so that most of the branches can support it. Because otherwise they wont look right when you don't."

"Well, since you're the master of light decorating, you should finish the rest."

"I will."

….

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that easily."

"And I almost got a way with it."

"C.C have you seen the Ornaments?"

"They're upstairs."

…

"They're not there."

"Then they must be in the attic."

….

'No."

"Hmm, they could be basement."

….

"They're not here either!"

"Oh, here they are. They were with me the entire time. I must've forgotten."

"You just enjoy aggravating me?"

"But of course."

"We're not going to put that disgusting thing on top of the tree."

"Oh we are going to put his up on the tree, Lelouch."

'That thing doesn't even match the other decorations."

"It doesn't matter. I had to collect over two hundred Pizza Hut coupons for me to gain the ultra super ultra limited edition Cheese-kun angel."

"I don't care if you had to collect two millions of coupons, I'm not letting you put it up."

"Well too bad, I'm still doing it."

"No you're not."

_Snatch_

"Lelouch, even though I do love you, I will not hesitate to inflict bodily harm to you if you don't give back my Angel Cheese-kun."

"No. I'm putting this cheap trinket away."

"Give it back."

_Snatch…miss._

"Too slow.'

"Don't test me boya.'

_Snatch…miss._

"Or you do what?'

"I'll do this."

_Tackle_

…

…

…

"You know Lelouch, if you wanted to have sex in the living room, you could of said so. It not like we haven't done it before."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Really now? Then why are we on the floor?"

"Because you tackled me."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Just get off me."

"I don't want to. I'm actually getting comfortable here."

"Well I'm not."

"Well you might say that, but a certain body part would disagree."

"J-just move."

"Relax Lelouch."

"I can never relax when your around."

"Really? Not even if I kiss your lips."

…

"Or maybe nibble your little ear lobes."

'Th-that not relaxing."

_Liar_

"So you wont relax when I start unbuttoning your shirt? Then I start running my hands up and down your body."

"You're wasting your time."

"So, even if I trace my tongue from your cheeks,'

…

"to your neck,"

"to your chest,"

"down your stomach all the way to

_Flip_

"Sometimes your too flirtiest for your own good."

"But at least I'm good at it for you to start stripping my clothes off."

**And Cheese-kun angel was place on top of the Christmas Tree from that Christmas the next Christmases after that.**

**How in the world did this went to humor to naughtiness? And on Christmas to. What ever.**

**Happy Holidays and Have a Nice Day.**


End file.
